


safe and sound

by ichifumi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sleepy Cuddles, idiots to lovers, tenma kinda dummy stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichifumi/pseuds/ichifumi
Summary: kumon and tenma stay up all nightand then they kissplease ship kyuten i am so alone .
Relationships: Hyoudou Kumon/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

> my brain stopped working for a while and when i turned it back on this was in my notes

It’s the dead of night. Kumon’s not sure exactly what time it is, but the dorms are completely silent and he doesn’t run into a single person on his way to the courtyard. It’s late, and he’s tired, but for some reason his body refused to fall asleep.

Bat in hand, Kumon readies himself to do the only thing that never fails to relax him. Practicing swings this late night would probably make Azami mad... but he can’t sleep either way, so it’s fine, right? 

He’s mid-swing when he hears a voice calling out to him, causing him to mess up and lose his balance. He topples over and sprawls out on the grass. Somehow, he managed to keep holding onto the bat even as he fell... _very impressive, me!_

“Kumon...? Oh, so it really is you. What are you doing out here so late at night? Are you trying to mimic Hisoka-san by sleeping outside?” Embarrassed, Kumon jolts up at the sound of his leader’s voice. Of all people to catch him like this...! _Even if it was partially his fault._

Now that Kumon’s sitting up, he can properly see Tenma, which is unfortunate for him because Tenma is illuminated by the moon in _just the right way_ and it’s a little too much to handle. His eyes look especially bright despite his judgemental gaze and his hair is messy but _incredibly pretty_ under this light. Kumon has to take a moment to just... look at him. 

Unfortunately, he takes a little too long, because Tenma interrupts his thoughts with a cough. “Oi, earth to Kumon? Don’t just stare at me like that.”

Kumon thinks he sees a faint blush on Tenma’s face for a second but convinces himself that it’s just his mind playing tricks. It’s too difficult to see details like that in the dark, anyway. 

Oh, right. Tenma is talking to him. “Sorry, Tenma-san! You just startled me! I was practicing swings, and then I heard you call out to me, and then I fell, and I just kind of stayed down here,” Kumon rambles, laughing nervously. Tenma just raises an eyebrow at him.

Kumon’s expression turns serious suddenly. “...Anyway, I could ask you the same thing. Normally you’d be passed out early on nights when Yuki’s not working on any costumes! It’s unusual to see Tenma-san up so late.”

Although it’s pitch black outside, Tenma’s face is still lit up by the moon and Kumon takes notice of the way his expression immediately stiffens. 

“What’s your point? Even I have trouble sleeping, sometimes,” he grumbles defensively. Oops, that came out a little too harsh. 

If Kumon feels a little hurt by the sudden outburst, he doesn’t show it. Instead, tries apologizing gently. “Sorry, Tenma-san, that was insensitive of me,” he says, offering a small smile. “If you want... uhm, I’d be happy to listen, that is, if you want to talk about whatever’s bothering you! I’m not great with advice and I know it might be weird but-“

“Actually, I kind of do want to vent a little. Thanks, Kumon.” Tenma’s expression softens a bit and he moves to lay down beside his rookie on the soft grass.

It’s a little surprising that he agreed so easily. Tenma is by no means the type to willingly show any sign of weakness, and Kumon can’t help but feel a small amount of happiness knowing that his leader trusts him enough to be vulnerable around him. 

He turns on his side to face Tenma and abruptly realizes just how close the two of them are. If Tenma rolled over, their faces would be just inches apart. The thought has Kumon’s cheeks turning a faint shade of pink.

To make matters worse (or better?), Tenma does exactly that. Kumon silently prays that there’s not enough light to see how flushed his face has gotten. 

“...Uh, I guess I should start. It’s just... sort if embarrassing, so don’t tell anyone, okay? Especially not Yuki!”

Kumon nods, amused by Tenma’s embarrassment. _Cute._

“My lips are sealed! I promise not to tell a soul, so don’t worry, Tenma-san!” Kumon reassures him.

Tenma sighs, “It’s kind of stupid, but earlier I searched my name on social media out of curiosity. I haven’t done that since joining Mankai and wanted to see what people were saying! It’s perfectly normal...” he pauses, searching Kumon’s face for any sign of judgement. He finds none. 

“Anyway, the first thing I saw was this nasty comment from a _fan_ of all people! Don’t get me wrong, I’m used to seeing hate and normally I can just brush it off... but this one made me especially mad. Actually, I’ll just show you,” he says before pulling out his phone to find the post.

_I went to see Tenma-san’s performance with Summer Troupe for the first time the other day. I was excited because I’m a huge fan of theater, but I’m a little disappointed. He’s working with a bunch of amateurs... all they do is drag him down. I’ll continue to support Tenma-san, but I hope he finds a better troupe soon._

Kumon understands why Tenma would be torn up over seeing something like that. Even his heart stung a little after reading it all the way through. It reminds him how amazing Tenma really is, how much more experience he has... he lives in a completely different world. 

Kumon opens his mouth to ask if Tenma is considering leaving the troupe, but he’s quickly interrupted by the rest of his rant. 

“I mean, obviously they’re wrong. I may be a more experienced actor, but I have the same amount of _theater_ experience as everyone else. We’re all growing as stage actors together. Besides, Summer Troupe wouldn’t be the same without its amazing leader!” Tenma grins.

Kumon, however, is a bit confused. What was Tenma so upset about, then? 

“Right! Exactly. But in that case, what’s the problem...?” Kumon questions.

“Oh, right! I forgot what I was angry about for a moment. Talking to you is pretty relaxing, you know? Like my problems just faded away,” he laughs. 

He must have been able to at least see Kumon’s flustered expression, because he quickly switched the subject to save them both the embarrassment from... whatever just happened.

“Right! So. The thing is, I recognized that person from their profile as one of my long-time fans. I met them a few times at fan meets and they comment under my posts pretty often. I guess I’d forgotten that my fans won’t always see me as this... perfect idol,” he trails off.

“Hah, I probably sound like a jerk right now. The thing is, I felt like I’d been lied to at first. But that’s stupid, right? Were they supposed to tell me that face-to-face? I’m not even sure how I’d react if that happened.” Tenma lets out a small laugh, followed by Kumon giggling along with him. 

There’s a few seconds of silence before Kumon realizes it’s his turn to speak. “I get how you feel! It must be difficult when someone who looks up to you suddenly criticizes you for the first time. But don’t forget that they’re still your loyal fan! And as long as you know that what they said isn’t true, it’s okay! Let’s work hard to prove them wrong, Tenma-san!”

Tenma relaxes a bit, comforted by Kumon’s encouragement. “Yeah... you’re right. It was just shocking, I guess.” He takes a deep breath before adding, “I just wish I knew what people really think of me... hey, if you hate me, make sure to tell me, okay? If I know for a fact that there’s at least one person who truly likes me, I think I’d feel way better.”

Kumon’s eyes go wide. He has no idea how to respond to that. Tenma wants to know his true feelings, but... that’s impossible. 

_I’m in love with you._

_I love you so much it hurts._

_I think about you constantly._

_I can’t stand the thought of you never knowing how I feel._

There are so many things Kumon wants to say that he just _can’t_ without risking their friendship. Still, there’s no way he can lie to Tenma’s face. Instead, he just falls silent.

He immediately regrets saying nothing. Tenma looks... hurt. Confused.

“You don’t - shit, I said that as a joke, but do you really hate me? You’re doing a damn good job of hiding it, then. Had me completely fooled.” His voice cracks and his eyes start to water and Kumon realizes that the only thing worse than confessing his love is Tenma being under the impression that he could _ever_ hate him.

He refuses to let that happen.

“Wait, Tenma-san, you’re wrong! I- It’s the opposite, I could never hate you! You’re incredible... I’ve never met anyone else who makes me feel the way Tenma-san does! Please, don’t say that...” he pleads.

For the first time that night, Tenma’s the one who looks completely at a loss. “Huh? I don’t understand, what are you saying?”

Kumon can’t believe he’s in love with someone this dense. He could easily play his feelings off as simple admiration, but... something inside him refuses to back out now.

“Tenma-san, you really are an idiot at times like this. I’m saying I love you. I have for a long time, now. I just didn’t expect you to find out like this,” he says in a tone that’s a cross between exasperated and fond. 

Tenma’s entire face heats up, enough that Kumon can see it despite the darkness. “It’s... fine if you don’t feel the same way. I’m fine as long I can keep acting beside Tenma-san and everyone else.”

At that, Tenma snaps out of his frozen state, babbling, “Wait, that’s - it’s just very sudden! I’m still processing everything you’re saying, and it sort of feels like I might be dreaming or something, and I don’t want that to be the case but just in case it is and I wake up soon I think I should tell you that I feel the same and I really want to like, kiss you or something, if you’re cool with that, but it’s okay if-“

Tenma doesn’t get a chance to finish, because suddenly Kumon’s lips are pressed against his. They’ve pretty much completely closed the distance between them, tangled together as they lose themselves in the most amateur kiss anyone’s ever seen. Kumon’s arm wrap around his neck, which Tenma responds to by wrapping his own around Kumon’s waist. It’s not long before they have to pull away for breath, but they don’t let go of each other. 

They stay like that for what feels like hours, simply staring at each other, before realization hits them both at the same time.

“...It’s a lot lighter than it was a few minutes ago.”

Kumon nods, laughing nervously. “The sun is already coming up... we’ll get scolded for sure. I don’t want to face Azami’s wrath again...!” 

“What, you don’t think it was worth the consequences? That hurts,” Tenma teases.

Kumon pouts, but his expression lights up and he lets out a giggle when he feels Tenma’s hand ruffle through his hair affectionately. “It’s your fault, though! Maybe I’ll forgive you if you help me convince the others that we got up super early for morning practice...?”

Tenma, surprisingly, is not a very good liar... but it’s impossible to say no when Kumon asks him for anything. Admittedly, he’s completely whipped for his precious rookie... and hopefully boyfriend.

“Tch, fine. Maybe we’ll be able to sneak in a nap later, er, if you want to! I’m free all day, and I don’t have any other plans, so...” Tenma is visibly blushing. _Cute._

Kumon seems to be satisfied with their agreement, happily planting a kiss on Tenma’s cheek. “That works for me~!”

Somehow, the sudden kiss caused Tenma’s brain to short circuit, and he’s unresponsive for a few moments. 

“H-hey, don’t do that so suddenly...! I mean, I don’t exactly mind, but...” he trails off. _Tenma-san, your tsundere is showing._

“Hehe, sorry! I’ll make it up to you by staying out here with you for a little longer. We have some time before anyone else wakes up, so it’s fine!” 

Tenma must not have wanted to move, either, because he just nods and huddles up closer to Kumon. 

It’s not long before a _very_ confused Omi finds them fast asleep together in the courtyard. He snaps a picture of them, careful not to wake anyone up, before going back inside to make breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a lot of brainrot and many thoughts. i also never shut up abt these bitches so if thats smth u want follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sumeragay) !! comments are always appreciated as well they make me go brrrr


End file.
